


By the river

by CocotteJenn



Series: Warden Shaelyn Mahariel - Angry Dalish Worldstate [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: (Tumblr Prompt) Bethany and Mahariel go on their first date and share a tender kiss.





	By the river

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @no-id-no-person: "A kiss by the river + first date" for Bethany/Mahariel.

They pick a quiet spot under a willow tree along the Hafter River. The water sparkles under the sun as if someone threw a thousand diamonds into it. The magnificent picture reminds Bethany of those morning fishing trips she would take with her brothers. She remembers Carver pushing her into the river once. Mother was furious when they all came home soaking wet, but they had a lot of fun that day. She misses it sometimes.

Bethany spreads the blanket over the grass. She feels like the protagonist of one of those cheesy romance novels she loves so much. It’s the most normal thing she has done in ages, if ever. Lyn takes her boots off and sits down beside her, eyes closed in serenity, a gentle breeze sweeping through her hair. Bethany watches as she wiggles her toes happily. A blush spreads on her cheeks at the sight of her friend's long, toned legs. It suddenly occurs to her just how much shorter Dalish skirts are from what she is used to wearing herself. It falls inches above the knee and slides a little further up her thighs every time she moves. 

“You're very quiet all of a sudden. Is everything all right, Bethany?”

“Yes, I- err…” She needs an excuse. She can't tell her she's been staring at her like some drooling pervert. “I was just enjoying the view,” she sputters before noticing with horror the double meaning behind her words.

“It is quite beautiful, isn't it?” Mahariel’s eyes, now open, are fixed on the landscape in front of them.

“Very beautiful,” Bethany whispers, still unable to look away from Lyn.

“We camped near a place like this once with my clan.” A warm smile spreads across the elf's face. “My friends and I would go skinny dipping sometimes during the night.”

_ Oh, my…  _

“Are you really all right, Bethany?” Lyn is now looking at her, her eyebrows drawn together in a concerned frown. “We can head back if you're feeling sick.”

“I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous,” she stammers, finally looking away from Lyn as she desperately tries to avoid making eye contact.

“I'm nervous too, you know.”

“It’s just… I've never been on a date before.”

Lyn’s gentle hand comes to rest on Bethany's shoulder. “It's been a long time since my last romantic escapade.” There is a sadness in her voice, a small crack in her smile. It disappears so fast Bethany thinks she might have imagined it. “And I've never been with a… I've never been with a human before. I'm not really sure what to do, what is or isn't culturally appropriate.”

“My people have been oppressing yours for centuries. I should be the one to worry about messing up. I don’t want to be disrespectful of you, your culture, your history…”

“Can I kiss you?” Lyn asks softly, her eyes shining with tenderness.

The question takes Bethany by surprise. For a few seconds, she doesn't know how to react. Heroes in novels don't ask, they just do. But her hesitation only lasts a moment before she boldly nods her consent. Cupping her face between her hands, Lyn leans her head closer to hers. Their lips meet, warm and soft, with a smile on both their faces. The feeling is incredible. Like fire spiraling through her body. Bethany’s heart races in her chest, jumping faster with each touch. She moves her hand behind Lyn’s neck, fingers tangling in the long chestnut hair of the elven woman, and kisses her back. Her technique is a little messy, she can tell. After all, she’s never kissed anyone before. Not like this. But she can't think of anyone else she'd rather share that moment with. 


End file.
